A Shot at Love with Naruto!
by PlayGuy
Summary: The title says it all. 8 gay guys, 8 straight girls, and one bachelor. Who will he choose?


**Bold mean their talking what their thinking and out of the scene.**

I don't own the show.

* * *

Intro.

To entertain our viewer, the story is for desperation of a Shot at Love with Naruto Uzumaki! Inspire by Tila Tequila and the Ikki twin. But instead dealing with girls being bi, its about a guy. Oh yes ladies, it for our view to enjoy both ways.

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 26

Sex: Male

Origin: Bi

Interest: Roman, music, entertainment and some more roman, basically eats a lot.

Height: 5'9

Hair-color: blond spikes

Eye-color: Sky blue

Comment: "I just want true love, not the kind you only fuck with and leave. Nononono, my dad did not spend millions and millions of dollars in this show just to get me out of the house. Nope, it wasn't………… quit frequently it was my mom idea -sigh-."

We invited 8 gay guys and 8 straight girls. All 16 of them will meet our Naruto before the end of the night but only 14 will stay the night. So that mean, two from both side will be eliminate by Naruto decision.

**Naruto: Oh I can't wait! When are they coming?**

Two trucks were being pull back slowly and stop. There were two cage, one color pink that said 'Girl' and another, color blue and said, "Boy"

Everyone in their own cage were roaring for freedom. The boys were rooting while the girls were screaming and dancing around. They all were wait a big shot of their lives.

**Naurot: I have to admit, they all were HOT! I mean, I couldn't choose which to go first. There were the girls…….. About to strip!**

Naruto walked out of the mansion and saw everyone for the first time and heard them yelling for freedom, "Let us out! Let us out! Let us out!"

**Naruto: Than I saw the guys…………. Wow…… they were sooo hot! And I mean in a good way.**

Naruto walked close between the cage and check out both and was lost in both side. They all wanted freedom but he could only spend the next hour for one group and theother have to wait. He hold a key for one cage and have to decide which will be open.

"Alright everyone!" they all calm and listen to him, "I hold a key to your cage but I could only open one. So, who will be first?"

**Naruto: Right away the girls were yelling and dancing their boobs. Than the guys were shaking like raging animls and I was fuckin' laughing and drooling.**

He walks to the guys and starts touching one of them, "Down boy,"

**Naruto: I swear I thought I just got wet.**

He than walked to the girls side and they all began touching him, "Whoah! Ladies ladies ladies!"

**Naruto: I felt like playing will my dollies, but in the end I went for the guys.I decided to let the** girls wait.

"Come out, boys!" he unlock the cage and out came the horny guys searching for love.

**Naruto: If the guys were that wild, I'm imagining how be girls will belike after their out on me.**

**Lee: Alright! I been waiting for day to come and Naruto will be mine.-cheerful**

**Sasuke: I was seriously turn on when he touch me. Fuck, did you see his ass-thrill-**

**Gaara: I don't know about the other contestant but I came prepare for this shot at love-serious-**

**Kiba: I want him, like I want my dogs-laughs-**

**Shino: Now this should be fun -smirk-**

**Neji: I know I'm going to win-smirk-**

**Itachi: Le the game begin -smirk-**

**Shikamaru: It's about time -lazy-**

"Hello there boys. My name is Naruto and I'm here searching for love," more cheering, "Before you guys come inside, each of you take a key and take it with you,"

**Itachi: When I was grabbing a key, I saw my retarded brother. I forgot he was here too.**

**Sasuke: That idiot was here too.**

Everyone grabbed the key and enter the mansion. Everyone looked around the mansion and were observing each bottom level room.

**Neji: It was big but not like my house. /he's rich, I'm rich.**

**Kiba: There were blue and pink lights in the entrance. Than I saw hearts.**

**Gaara: There was one big heart outside spinning half blue and pink color. I like-smirk-**

**Naruto: I let the boys wander around their area for a minute. Than I came in, getting the party started**.

"Hey there!"

**Kiba: When I saw him, he looked one of those perfect picture models, and he SURE looks like one.**

Naruto came between two guys and lead them in a more private area to talk.

**Neji: From a far, he looked cute but from up close……… I just couldn't resist!**

"So guys, what made you decide to come for me," Naruto was staring at Neji and Shino.

"I personally came for love, no BS, I want to settle down and find a honest male to be with, you know"

**Naruto: I saw Neji and he started it off just fine. He's hot and handsome and just look good……… in bed.**

"Well I'm looking for true love to have and for that person to be faithful,"

**Naruto: I think we have a connection but Shino hardly even talk, which was weird. So I began kissing Neji.**

The two guys were kissing with their mouth, lips, tongue, and hand pulling hard.

**Shino: Awkward ……….. Yet I'm wet**

Still kissing and Neji slide his hand to grab Naruto's ass.

**Neji: Ooohhh yeah baby**

**Shino: -sweating-**

Neji wrapped his arms on Naruto, they were invading each other front chest.

**Naruto: …….Wow…….**

"Hey there guys, mind if I cut in,"

Neji Just about the time I touch his chest, Kiba interrupt us, I was piss.

**Shino: Damn that dog.**

Kiba gently pulled Naruto, "If you don't mind,"

"Sure," Naruto grinned as Neji glare at Kiba.

**Naruto: When Kiba pulled me away, I saw the evil stare from Neji's eyes, and it really brought the fire.**

**Kiba: I don't care if Neji gets mad, he had his fun and now it's mine turn.**

Kiba brought him close to the fire and sat close, "So, what's you name?"

"My name is Kiba, and I'm a veterinarian,"

"Oh, so you deal with animal huh,"

"Yeah,"

"What your favorite animal?"

"I like dogs, I work with them more,"

"Oh," he blushes.

**Naruto: I didn't know if the fire was getting me sweaty or just him. Either way I was ready for my check up.**

Than they began kissing but passionately with slow vive of knowing each others wet mouths.

Naruto: When I first saw Kiba, I thought he was one of those wild guys but there was sweetness under that guys fur.

15 minutes later, the girls were still lock up in their cage and were getting cold. They all huddle for warmness and for the hour to end.

10 minutes later

**Naruto: I barely had enough time with the guys and my last one was Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: I finally had some time with him.**

They were alone on a bed outside with candles around it, "So, what's you name?"

"I'm Sasuke,"

"Sas-uke, eh"

"You could pretend," Naruto laugh

**Sasuke: His cute yet irresistible. I just feel like grabbing him and screwing him there. I don't care if anyone was watching, let them watch. Free porn.**

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Naruto look at him with his blue eyes.

"Not really. I try finding one but it didn't work out. Its hard, searching for that one person,"

"What will you do when you found that one person?" Sasuke didn't stare back, instead he looks up.

"I'll be happy,"

**Naruto: I don't know if that was even a answer, I expected better.**

"Until now, I'll that person will have to wait because it's you who I'm searching for,"

**Naruto: -mouth drop- ……… much better**

Sasuke began kissing Naruto. Sasuke kissed from the mouth to Naruto's neck, causing an escape moan and movement from Naruto's lower part to point at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed how thrill Naruto was, so he took this last minute to rub Naruto on the center but with his pants on. The camera try to zoom-in but Sasuke them off.

Two minutes later

Naruto: No comment -zoon out-

Sasuke: That's how you do it! Fuck you Itachi!

With all the boys together, "Alright boys, its time to see your wild side. Get ready and dress up for animal custom,"

**Naruto: Its time for the guys to get your suit.**

Naruto sat on a huge couch at the end of the runaway, "Come her boys, show me your bad self,"

First up was Shikamaru, with his iguana type custom, have no shirt, a tight dark blue cut off pants, hair tie as a pony tail and was carrying his long thin tail on one hand. He walked like a model to Naruto and reach to him. He wrapped his long tail around his nect to pull him close, "It say, eating a certain part of me, will make you turn on,"

"I hope I found it," Shikamaru smirked.

Next was Shino, wearing no shirt just a tight black leather short and with his flying wings behind, also is hold one flyswatter. He slap on his other hand as he approach sexily to Naruto, "How hard do you want it?" he smirked as Naruto bit his lip, getting a weird chill from Shino's demand yet hot.

Next it was Lee, wearing a one-full tight outfit with circle black spots, looking like a green version of a cheetah, with ears, paw, whiskers and a tail he spins as he approach to Naruto, "Purr my young youthful love, all I could say I go really fast with my legs and in another area,"

"Oh, so you're the big cat,"

Next is Gaara, with his fur black and white coat, a pair of circle shape ears, When he reach to the end he undo his coat revealing his tight half white and black short, and a single bow tie on his neck, causing Naruto to blush at the scene of his body, "So you like it on or off,"

"Off boy! How about a dance," Gaara moved his body for a quick dance which got Naruto more wet.

Next was Kiba, wearing a jean pant, a chain collar, a pair of wolf ears, and a fluffy long tail, "Like I said, I like dogs because their more dominate than cat, if you know what I mean,"

"Now I see," Naruto pulled Kibas collar and gave him a kiss, "Grrrr," Kiba respond, "Meow," Naruto respond.

Neji was next, looking like a angel with no shirt, with everything white that matched his eyes, "You don't have to be a virgin to enter my heaven," than gave a kiss to Naruto.

Next up was Sasuke, wearing all black tight shirt and pants, having featherless wings and having black eyeliners. He walked seriously with his hands in his pocket to Naruto, "Is this bad enough for you or you want to see it somewhere else," he smirked.

"Be gentle," Naruto bit his lips again and gave Sasuke a long kiss.

Finally, the last one was no one else than Itachi, revealing his shirtless top,tight leather pants, black mini-size boots, wrist band on his arms, a collar, a small tail and a collar wrapped around his stomach instead of his neck.

**Itachi: I like to seduce my prey before luring him, and I did better than everyone else. Take that Sasuke hehehe.**

"As you know, I'm more than I appear on the outside. I would like to show you my inside,"

"Oh I can't wait," Naruto slowly pulled Itachi's collar and made him crawl and had a little tongue wrestling.

**Shino: Fuck, Today was getting better.**

**Neji: His good**

**Shikamaru:………**

**Sasuke: I hate him so much.**

After everyone had their turn of animal attraction with Naruto, they all listen for his next instruction, "As much I want this time to last, I'll have to get ready for elimination. Sorry but two of you guys will have to leave,"

During the five minutes, Naruto choose who will have to stay and which two guys have to leave.

**Naruto: It was hard because the guys were sweet, kind and……… HOT!**

**Sasuke: After watching my stupid brother tongue action with Naruto, I get the feeling he'll stay.**

**Gaara: I really wanted to stay, and want Naruto to see how in love I could be.**

**Kiba: There is no way in doubt I'm getting out.**

After the five minutes, Naruto change into a more comfortable suit and stood next a heart shape statue that held empty hanger. Some of the guys stood and some sat on the couch to be more relax. Right behind them was warm fire place.

"With the time we had, I must decide who should stay and go. So, two people must leave, right now," Naruto took a deep breath and exhale, "And the first one to leave is………….," a second later, "Shino,"

Shino walked in front of him, "I'm sorry Shino but your shot at Love had end. Now please hand your key and leave," Shino did not speak, he just hand the key.

**Naruto: I chose Shino to leave because he didn't step it up, and he was pretty weird.**

**Shino: It's ok, at least I saw hot guys. That's a shot there.**

"Now that Shino is gone, I have one more person to eliminate," he said, "Shikamaru,"

He walked in front of Naruto, "I'm sorry but you shot at love had end," Shikamaru nodded and hand his key, "It was nice meeting you," he said and walked out.

**Shikamaru: I feel bad but he wasn't the only one who I'm chasing. So fuck off.**

"Alright guys, your in the clear,"

**Sasuke: Yes!**

**Neji: I'm still here!**

**Kiba: Hehe, the top dog is still here, baby.**

**Gaara: Now the house is going to get little more fun.**

**Lee: The youth is still here.**

**Itachi: Look out guys, Naruto will be calling out my name.**

Together the guys had a big toast, "Here to a shot at love!"

They all cheer.

Coming up are for the girls to be release.

* * *

I don't know if I should skip the girls and get to the guys part because I seriously want to put up a behind the scene lemon.


End file.
